Tables and chairs are widely used in restaurants, hotel pool decks, lounges, and other similar commercial locations. Accordingly, many people pass through these areas every day, providing a unique opportunity to display advertising.
Often times free-standing carriers may be placed on the tables in order to display various advertisements. The advertisements are designed to attract the attention of the customer while being served and therefore provide a valuable advertising opportunity. However, the advertising space is limited on a table top and the advertisements may become loose and blow away or be damaged. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that increases the visibility of advertising on furniture.